No me llames Huesos
by glheart
Summary: Booth le dice Huesos, al igual que Parker. ¿Pero su hija también? Cansada de tratar de que le diga mamá en vez de Huesos, Brennan decide pedirle ayuda a su compañero. Viñeta. Por lo visto, no soy buena al hacer un Summary :


**¿Probando, 1, 2, 3? ¡Hola! Les he traído una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió esta mañana. **

**¿Alguien más está emocionado por saber el nombre de la pequeña? Porque yo estoy muriendo por saber con qué nombre nos sorprenderán los escritores de Bones! **

**Sin más que decirles, me despido :)**

**Bones no es mío, y nunca lo será. *suspiro***

* * *

><p>Booth llegó a casa luego de un largo día en el trabajo.<p>

-¡Huesos! ¡Llegué! -exclamó esperando respuesta de su compañera.

Él empezó a buscarla en la cocina, pero ésta sólo tenía el olor a cena en su interior. Luego probó con la sala, pero no había señal de Brennan. La ultima opción posible eran los dormitorios, así que subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Antes de que tocará la puerta de la habitación de su hija, su esposa la abrío y salió al pasillo.

-Es tu culpa. -dijo con obvia molestia en su voz, cruzando los brazos.

Booth, sorprendido por el tono que utilizó, decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que ella explicara las cosas.

Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Brennan empezó a hablar.

-Ha estado llamándome Huesos todo el día. Le pido que me llame mamá, pero es inútil. Se rehusa a decirme de otro modo.

Él se acercó y extendió su mano. Ella comprendió él mensaje y le dio la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Booth siempre buscaba algún contacto con ella, así sea el más mínimo, y en el lugar más inapropiado.

-Deja que hable con ella. -pidió.

Ella suspiró. -Tiene cuatro años, no te hará caso. A su edad, yo era muy desafiante para mi madre. O al menos eso dice Max.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Booth al imaginar a una pequeña Huesos, casi igual que su hija.

-Y muy terca, supongo. -susurró sin darse cuenta.

Brennan, quien estaba a punto de bajar, se volteó para ver a Booth.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. -sonrió.

Y al escuchar los pasos de ella descendiendo por la escalera, entró a la habitación de su hija.

-Hola, corazón. -dijo él al verla sentada en su cama con de sus juguetes en su regazo.

-Hola, papi. -murmuró ella sin apartar la vista del elefante gris de felpa.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y aquella mirada concentrada, el parecido entre su madre y ella era inmenso. Era como una mini-versión de Temperance Brennan.

-¿Mami ya no me quiere? -preguntó con vulnerabilidad y subió la mirada.

Booth se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. -¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Mami te adora, al igual que yo.

La pequeña Jess tomó al elefante y lo colocó a su lado. -Estaba enojada.

Booth suspiró. -A veces mami se enojará, pero eso no significa que deje de quererte, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Pero, creo que sabes por qué estaba de esa forma, ¿no?

Con culpa en sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior, como lo hacía su madre. -Sí.

-Escucha, pequeña, tú no tienes que llamar Huesos a mamá. -empezó a explicar Booth.

-Pero tú y Parker lo hacen, ¿por qué yo no? -cuestionó.

Booth se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta. Si decía algo equivocado, su muy inteligente y astuta hija buscaría la forma de salirse con la suya.

-Antes de responderte, ¿podrías responder una de mis preguntas?

Jess asintió. -¿Por qué quieres decirle Huesos a mamá?

-Para ser como ustedes. -fue la respuesta automática de la niña.

Viendo que su padre no iba a decir nada más, decidió explicarle mejor.

-Tú y Parker la llaman Huesos, y yo le digo mamá o mami. Soy diferente. No quiero ser diferente.

Allí fue que a Booth se le ocurrió algo perfecto para arreglar ese problema.

-Claro que eres diferente, cariño. No sólo eres diferente, sino también especial. Eres la primera hija que mami ha tenido en tooooda su vida, y ella te ama por eso. Así que sólo quiere que le digas mami, porque eres la única hija que tiene. ¿Quién más le diría mami excepto tú?

Jess aceptó la lógica de su padre y le dio un abrazo.

-Entonces, -dijo él al separarse de su hija- seguirás llamando Huesos a mamá.

La niña movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con emoción.

-Esa es mi chica. -sonrió su padre.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Está abierta. -dijo él.

Brennan asomó su cabeza y sonrió al ver a su hija jugar con las manos de Booth, moviendolas de un lado al otro como si fueran juguetes. Abriendo la puerta por completo, dijo: -La cena está lista.

Jess fue la primera en reaccionar. -¡Qué bien, mami!

Y salió de la habitación como un pequeño cohete despegando.

-¡Cuidado! ¡No corras, Jessie! -Booth exclamó preocupado.

Brennan sólo lo miró sorprendida. Puso sus manos en su cintura y espero a una explicación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar que le dijiste? -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

Y con eso, salió del dormitorio. Brennan lo seguía, curiosa por la conversación que tuvieron Jess y él.

-¿Booth? ¡Booth, dime! ¿Qué le dijiste?

-No, Huesos. -dijo él.- No te pienso decir lo que hablamos Jess y yo. Es entre padre e hija.

Brennan inclinó su cabeza y le sonrió. -Bien, entonces no te diré lo que me contó Parker sobre su compañera de laboratorio.

Booth se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, procesando lo que dijo. ¿_Compañera_ de laboratorio? Oh, Dios. Él y su hijo tendrían mucho de qué hablar.


End file.
